The Twin Tacticians
by Serena Sterling
Summary: Twin tacticians Skyla and Skylar help Lyndis, Eliwood and Hector save Elibe. Many couples! ON HOLD!


_**The Twin Tacticians**_

_Twin tacticians Skyla and Skylar help Lyndis, Eliwood and Hector save Elibe._

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken! I do however own Skylar and Skyla and any other character (OC) not familiar in the Fire Emblem 7 game!**_

_**Prologue: A Girl from the Plains**_

_**(Skyla's POV)**_

I felt myself regain consciousness and groaned.

"Are you awake?" A female voice asked.

"Sister? Can you hear us?" The voice of my twin brother asked next.

I opened my eyes and saw the familiar shaggy same color sky blue hair and silver eyes as me of Skylar and the long teal green hair and green eyes of a Sacaen girl about our age holding a small clay bowl.

"I found you both un conscious on the plains. Skylar woke up about a half hour before you did." The girl said. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're both safe now."

Skylar

"I see. Thank you, Lyn." I said sitting up. "I am Skyla."

"Your name is Skyla? Another odd sounding name…" Lyn murmured but then smiled apologetically to me. "Oh, but pay me no mind. It is a good name."

"Ah…thank you?" I said.

Lyn giggled and placed the bowl on a table, "I see by both your attires that you two are travelers. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

Skylar sat on the foot of the bed and opened his mouth to speak when we all heard a series of loud bangs and crashes. Lyn sent an alarmed look towards a window near where the sound had come from.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know…" Lyn said.

She grabbed an iron sword and buckled it around her waist.

"I'll go see what's happening." Lyn said staring for the door. She looked back at us. "You two wait here for me." And then she was gone.

I shot a worried look at Skylar who looked back at me equally worried. Skylar got up and grabbed our weapons, and came back over to me. He handed me my fire tome and my bow and quiver of arrows. I strapped on my quiver across my back, doing the same with my bow and held onto my fire tome. Skylar preferred to use his bow and arrows more than his fire tome so he placed his fire tome into a satchel that hung off his belt, strapped his quiver onto his back and held onto his bow. Then Skylar put on his brown traveler's cloak over his white long sleeved shirt, black tunic and white pants and put on his black boots. Afterwards he handed me my brown cloak which I got up and put on over my black long sleeved shirt, white vest and black skater skirt. I then sat back down and pulled on my knee high white boots. Then we continued waiting. It was a few minutes later Lyn ran back into the hut looking a bit panicked.

"It's bandits! They must have some down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning to raid the local villages." Lyn said worriedly. "I… I have to stop them!"

"By yourself?!" Skylar exclaimed incredulously.

"There's only two of them. If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own." Lyn said. "You two will be safe here-"

"We'll help you!" I said jumping up. "It's too dangerous for you to do on your own!"

My brother nodded in agreement but Lyn hesitated.

"Can you two fight?" She asked.

"Yes. Both of us know how to use tomes and bow very well." Skylar said.

"But we're even better at being tacticians and coming up with strategies." I said smirking.

"I see… Very well. We'll go together!" Lyn said smiling.

…

My brother and I followed Lyn to where the bandits are.

"Over here!" Lyn said quietly and crouched down behind a wide bush.

We followed the suit and scanned the area. Sure enough there were two bandit scattered in the area.

"Do you two have a plan?" Lyn asked.

Skylar nodded, "We'll take on that bandit closest to us first. Skyla and I will attack from afar. Once the bandit is weakened enough you'll go in for the killing blow. When we get to the boss bandit we'll take him on together."

"Sounds good!" Lyn said and we all stood up. "Let's go!"

Skylar and I ran ahead with Lyn trailing behind us. Skylar grabbed an arrow from his quiver, notched it, pulled back and let it fly.

"I see a spot for a flame, no one else's but mine to tame, to make a fire is my desire. FIRE!" I chanted and throw out my hand toward the arrow and it caught aflame before it stuck the first bandit in the shoulder.

He howled in pain and grabbed the flaming arrow and wrenched it out, scorching his hands before he came after me, being the closest.

"Yer gonna pay fer that!" He screeched before he swung his axe at me.

I, thankfully, dodged jumping backwards in time and cast another fire spell at him just as Skylar shot two more arrows.

"Lyn! Now!" I heard Skylar yell.

Lyn darted past me and slashed her sword across the bandit's chest before stabbing her sword into his gut and ripping it back out. The bandit made a choking sound and fell back with a thud. He was dead.

By then Skylar and I had moved one to the boss bandit with Lyn following.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" Batta roared.

Skylar let loose an arrow and I chanted my fire spell. Then Lyn slashed and dodged the counter attack. This happened two more times before I chanted an extra powerful fire spell and hit the boss on the chest.

"What?" Batta exclaimed and staggered back clutching his chest. "How… How did you-?"

But he fell dead with a thump before he could finish his sentence.

"Phew… That was close." Skylar sighed.

"He was stronger than I thought." Lyn muttered. "I'll need to be stronger it I'm going to survive… Strong enough that no one can defeat me."

"…" My brother and I stayed silent.

Lyn looked over at us and smiled. "Good work you two! Let's head home."

The two of us nodded and followed Lyn back to her hut.

…The Next Morning…

I sat up, yawning and rubbed my eyes. Then I nudged my brother awake. He groaned but sat up as well.

"Good morning, Skyla, Skylar!" Lyn said setting a breakfast on the table. "That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you both."

"Good morning, Lyn." I said groggily.

"Morning…" My brother murmured.

The two of us got up and joined Lyn at the table. We thanked Mother Earth and Father Sky for the meal and dug in. After we had eaten and washed the dishes in a nearby river Lyn started to speak.

"Say, Skylar, Skyla… I want to talk to you about something."

"What it is, Lyn?" I asked.

"You both have experience in the ways of war, I can see." Lyn started and hesitated before she blurted, "Would you allow me to travel with you both?"

"What?!" My brother and I both exclaimed in bewilderment at the same time.

We glance at each other for a moment.

"Well I don't mind, do you brother?" I said.

"No, not at all. But you should be permission from your parents first." He said.

Suddenly Lyn looked very sad.

"Lyn… are you okay?" I asked.

Lyn looked away and sighed sadly. I could see her eyes had filled with tears.

"My mother and my father died six months ago." She said in a wavering voice. "My people…the Lorca…they don't… I'm the last of my tribe…"

My brother and I gasped and my hands flew to my mouth in shock.

"Oh, Lyn…" I murmured.

Tear were falling from her eyes now as she continued, "Bandits attacked, and… they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered." She let out a sob and I hugged her while my brother took her hand. "My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young and my people are so old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me."

She sniffled, "I'm sorry. I've along for so long…"

My brother and I let go of Lyn and she dried her tears. She then sat straighter.

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears." She said fiercely and took a moment to compose herself. She gave a slight sad smile. "Thank you. I'm better now."

We both gave her reassuring smiles and nodded.

"Skyla, Skylar I want… I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death!" Lyn said with determination. "Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. So please, tell me you'll train me…that you'll let me travel with the both of you!"

"There's no way I'd be able to say no!" I said smiling.

"I'd feel bad if we left you here all alone!" Skylar said smiling as well.

"Besides we're friends now!" We said together.

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" Lyn said and threw her arms around us in happiness. "We'll be better off working together, I know it! You'll be my master strategists and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

"Right!" My brother and I said.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Footsteps of Fate! Please review! It'll make me update faster!**


End file.
